


She cut her hair and he stopped loving her

by samskeyti



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, probably a modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/pseuds/samskeyti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sense doesn't come into it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She cut her hair and he stopped loving her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizimajig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizimajig/gifts).



Capricious doesn’t begin to cover it. 

Hamlet shouting after her, Horatio wide-mouthed. Her hair an elfin halo. No words.

No fucking words.

He’d have slapped Hamlet, wrestled him down. They’d have kissed until one of them bled. 

He’d have run, each step a fall. He'll reach her ripped and tearful. Dandelions and bootprints, all of their faces.

Ophelia’s walking, hips careless like a boy, one shoe and mud to her knees. 

He’ll catch her when she slumps, every bone an ache. Neck arched, bare now. Kissed. Her heart doubling his, rabbit-thin yet strong. 

He thinks they might be monsters, all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Billy Bragg's "Walk Away Renee".


End file.
